Hail Albertistan!/Roleplay version
Alright Doof, what is your stupid plan this time? Hellooo........ Earth to ugly scientist. Ok, mr Impatient *Traps Perry* Now, as you know I've been trying to take over the tri state area for some time. Of course I keep failing. So instead of making a complacted plan I made THIS Behold, the "Take over the tri state area" inator! Wow. You see, whoever is hit with this becomes the king, or queen of the tri state area! Evreyone will obey thier command! Now, as long this doesn't hit someone else, we're fine So you're gonna hit yourself with it? Pretty much, yes O....kay........ Well..... I'm just gonna...break out...*breaks out* Then I'm just gonna walk over to your machine and throw it out the window. *throws it out the window where it breaks and the laser from it is somehow activated and it hits...* (Guess.) (You've been around me for too long :P ) And THAT'S what I think of your failed attempts at World Domination ya bum. * PerrythePlatypus leaves ....Curse you perry the platy-oh he's gone Oh there you are Perry. Irving: Hey, I was gonna say that! I have the strange feeling that an inventon is about to effect me.. *Machine hits Albert* Stacy: Al, you ok? ...I think I am Cool. *Cool. Stacy: *pokes Albert* Perry: Heh. Dr. Stupid's invention failed as ALWAYS. I somehow feel...powerfull;.... Oh and Stace? Please don't poke me Stacy: Kay. Now Perry, what were you talking about? Perry: Nothing. Nevermind....Just that Doof made an invention that....*one explanation later* And now you're about to become the ruler of the Tristate Aea. ...I'm now...the king of the entire Tri State area?! Perry: Yes. ....This will be fun Vanessa: *is wondering why people think she's evil* * CandaceFlynn is wondering that too about herself Since I am…King. I’m gonna need a queen... Stacy: ^_^ Ah Stacy, as my girlfriend it’s pretty required that you be my Stacy: Yep. Of course, I don’t wanna be a tyrant. I’m gonna need some servants, a prince and princess, as well as some guards The prince and princess could be your kids. XD Well, that will take a while, and knowing me, I know I won’t rule for too long. XD So I’m gonna need some random girl and boy to fill the role Phineas: *raises his hand* ...No. Someone...older Phineas: -_- * CandaceFlynn raises her hand Jeremy: Hey guys. Whatcha doin? Isabella: O_o Eh, you'll do. ---- Ok, I've decided. Candace and Jeremy shall be the prince and princess. Buord, Irving, Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet shall be the guards, and the others can do whatever they want. And of course, Stacy is my beautiful queen Ok. :) * GoldyThePlatypus walks in So how is everyone? I am Enchanted! :) *Looks at goldy* Some evil thoughts have popped into my head... o.o Irving: A king with evil thoughts is never a good thing No, no it's not. * GoldyThePlatypus steps away from Albert Irving: Stacy, please make him stop having evil thoughts Stacy: *hugs Albert* ....And now those evil thoughts seem to have gone away. Now, I'm gonna need a throne, a palace, and other junk * GoldyThePlatypus runs out * GoldyThePlatypus runs in with a throne Here, you can use mine Ok 1. Why do you have that? 2. Why are you doing this for me? 4.3. How do I know that's gonna explode or something? Stacy: 4.3? *3 I have this throne because I'm getting prepared for my future world domination Since you got to it before me, I'll allow you to sit in it 3, you don't >:) --- Ok, phineas, can you build a palace or something for me? Ooh, I'll go get the other junk! * GoldyThePlatypus goes to get some random palace junk Phineas: *builds a palace* Good job. Here have some gold I found. Phineas: Thanks. :) * GoldyThePlatypus comes in with some random palace stuff including a limo and a golden camel ...Eh, good enough. Here, have some gold for no reason. YAY Ok, my queen, let's start....ruling, I guess Stacy: Kay! ^_^ Wait, we need,...king, and queen ish clothes * GoldyThePlatypus hands a new wardrobe to Albert and Stacy Okay, where did you get this? ...........that's classified Whatever. *Puts it on* Stacy: *puts hers on too* Ah, Stacy, you look absolutely radiant (If you don't know what that means, you can back to jr high) HEY! Stacy: Thanks! ^_^ Ok, since I'm king now, we're gonna have the change the name of this place to something more...me. How about Albertville? Maybe, Maybe Albania? Nah that's already taken... Any other suggestions? Vanessa: Nerdville. Stacy: Be nice, Vanessa! Vanessa: I'm not EVEN mean! I'm 17 years old and lost track of my moral code when I admitted I was "a little evil". Heh, I get it... Get what, exactly? ...nothing. I agree with Vanessa's suggestion And I'm not afraid to admit I'm mean Stacy, do we have a dungeon? Stacy: Yep. Stacy: Adyson added it to the palace. Phineas: Why? Adyson: Cuz I'm evil. Hehehe ^_^ Is there a dragon, rats, dirtiness, and skeletons in it? Stacy: Yep. Good, then it's a REAL dungeon Where did a 10 year old girl get a dragon anyway? And unless you'd like to be thrown in it, I suggest you be a little nice, goldy Adyson: *giggles* I'm not telling you. I'm not telling you how to get a dragon either It's actually easier than you think However, there IS that pesky law... Got it, pinhead Grrr... I think we should establish a few rules. But, since I am a gentleman, I’ll let Stacy come up with some rules, since she knows me the best Can I come up with some rules? NO OK, Burger King ....You are THIS close to being thrown in the dungeon. Well Stacy, what are the rules? Well? ---- <_Albert> …Indeed she is. Well anyway, come on my queen, let us rule together! So, Kingbert, what can I do? <_Albert> ....Do whatever you want, and If I need you I'll call. Stacy: *kisses Albert* Doof: You know it occurred to me that there MAY have been a downside. Whoever becomes the ruler eventually goes mad with power. <_Albert> Doof: Though I didn’t factor in the possibility of there being a queen, to go with whoever becomes king, so maybe I’m wrong ..... Vanessa: Most likely you are, since you're an idiot. Doof: Oh go stalk your boyfriend! Doof: Stupid Vanessa, always kicking me in my ego! Doof: I swear she reminds me of someone. Doof: What was her name? Tego...Zego...Ego..... <_Albert> Doof: Eh, whatever <_Albert> So, Stacy, I told you how you like your queen outfit…so how do /I/ look? Stacy: You look fabulous. *kisses Albert* <_Albert> Ah, thank you...my queen Stacy: Umm...Hello? He's not the ONLY ruler. Stacy: Stupid brat. <_Albert> ....Who was that kid? According to your records, he's "Unnamed Kid #72" XD <_Albert> Ah. Ok then Ah, here comes Unnamed Kid #27 now UK27: ALL HAIL ALBERT! <_Albert> Ah, music to my ears. <_Albert> Oh, and one more thing. Every one of my closest friends, shall be treated to the similar luxurious lifestyle, I am now living. Just, without the king, or queen title Cool! ^_^ Django: Wow, you really are nice, King Albert. <_Albert> Yes. Yes I am. Well... Everyone in Danville seems to be happy. As long as this power doesn't go to your head you'll be fine. Don't worry Candy, that will NEVER happen Jeremy: Riiight...9_9 * CandaceFlynn kisses Jeremy * JeremyJohnson enjoyed it So...what now? I dunno. ---- What do you wanna do, my queen? Stacy: I dunno. * Albert puts his arm around Stacy Eh? What? Nothing...I'm just wondering why we're just sitting here. Well, what are we suppoed to do? I dunno. ANYTHING. You're the stinkin king. Well, I am getting bored....I need some slaves. Candace: Ok, who wants to serve your king? "Serve"? Candace: Yeah. You're so hot... *Rolls his eyes* UK25: Why would we want to be someone's slave? Candace: Because he's nice. UK25: Good enough. Thank you, candace Candace: You're welcome. Ok slaves...go do slave-y things! *While the slaves are doing " *"slavey" things* ... Well...As long as you DON'T go mad with power and overwork these kids... We'll be fine. *2 hours later....* ---- *Laughs Evilly* That's it, Slaves, do...your slave thing! Don't you think you're overworking them? And where's Stace? Isn't she supposed to keep you under control? ---- GOOD! Hey! Don't scream at her. Vanessa: You promised you wouldn't let this go to your head. ....I lied! And I shall scream at her all I want! * JeremyJohnson hugs Candace No you won't. UK65: Ummm...King Albert? How long must we continue building statues of you? Candace: You don't have to keep... FOREVER!!! UK45: But we're tired and hungry. UK90: And thirsty. Pinhead Pierre Girl: Yeah. See, Albert? You're ruining these kids. I don't care! And remember, Anyone who stand in my way will be thrown in the dungeon! Please, just stop. But... Stacy: *Thinking: This is going so wrong. When did it go so wrong?* I will never stop, pretty boy! Doof: Hmmm...I wonder if anything BAD is happening. Doof: *looks out the window and sees Albert the Tyrant being...well, a tyrant.* Doof: Wow. Doof: And I thought *I* was evil. *Laughs evilly* This is so great! Vanessa: No, no it isn't. Yes. Yes it is Vanessa: No, no it isn't. This isn't great at all! You've DESTROYED Danville! RUINED it! It's great for me! Candace: *starts singing* These kids are all crying out for help *singing* You're evil actions are a curse upon their souls... *singing with Candace* If you don't stop this soon, your life will be in ruin! Candace: And your heart will become an empty hole! Oh whoa-oh... Candace: Instead of treating everyone so badly NO SINGING! Unless it's a villain song! You could try to be nice *singing with Candace* Otherwise we won' *won't obey your cruel vice! *song ends* Ok, Jeremy, that was your last chance. GUARDS! Run, Candace! * JeremyJohnson runs Candace: *follows Jeremy* (Ok, I'm just gonna do this:) *(Ok, I'm just gonna do this: ) Run Candace! Run! Guard 1: After them! GET THOSE PEOPLE! Leave them unharmed...well Candace unharmed anyway, you can do whatever you want with the blonde one Guards: *chase after Jeremy and Candace* Vanessa: Wait...Candace started the song basically. No one can stop me now! *2 hours later* Great. Now we're in this GOSHDARN dungeon. You just HAD to sing. Candace: *kisses Jeremy* All is forgiven. But we have to get out of here. Candace: Wait, I know. *takes out her cellphone* Candace, who are you call... Candace: Hello? Phineas? Phineas: Candace? Where are you? Phineas: In the dungeon? Why? Phineas: What? That's crazy! Singing should NEVER be against the rules! Yes, it's all going well... Vanessa: Again...No, no it isn't. Phineas: Ok, I'll be right there. *hangs up and runs to the Dungeon Room* Are you sure your brother can get us out? Candace: He can do ANYthing. Phineas: *is in the dungeon* JeremyJohnson> *dungeon room* (He's in the room where the dungon is. Not actually in it.) *dungeon Phineas: Ok Candace, I'm here. ---- Stacy: *hugs Albert* Ah yes. Now, Soemone bring me Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz! I would like a word with him Adyson: *walks in holding Doofenshmirtz* …Yes. Well, I don’t wanna be king anymore. I want to be normal, and not hurt my…friends. Doof: Eh. Fine. Doof: *presses a button that reverses the effects of his machine* Doof: There. Phineas: Ok. You guys are free. Oh, thank you! Evreyone, your all free! Someone, please let everyone out of the dungeon Candace: Thanks, little bro. Oh hey, Albert. Phineas: *lets everyone out of the dungeon* Look guys, especially Stacy, and Candace. I’m sorry for being such a…tyrant. I let the power go to my head, and I’m sorry. Stacy: It's ok. *kisses Albert* Candace: I love happy endings. Isabella: Me too. Hmmm... * JeremyJohnson kisses Candace Aww, how sweet *The End* Category:Fanon Works